


A Special Gift

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape celebrate Harry's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

Severus crawled on the ground. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Had Killed Voldemort and now lay down, barely breathing.

He reached the young man and scooped him in his arms. "Harry? Please, Merlin, that's not how it's supposed to end.…"

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly. "'M not dead."

"Good, because I would have to give you detention if you were," Severus said relieved.

"Is he dead?"

Severus nodded. "It's over."

"He picked the wrong day, maybe the right one. It's my birthday."

"Then you deserve a special gift for the occasion." Severus leaned down, and kissed him.


End file.
